characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Malia
NAMES Jessica 'is a Joker and _____ Powers and Abilities Hunter *'Spirit Waltz is a Conjuration-type Nen ability that allows Jessica to be accompanied by Wisps that play music of her choosing upon taking a puff of a cigarette, becoming high by any substance or being made so by an ability that can do the same. By lighting a cigar for example, from the smoke Jessica is surrounded by etheral non-corporeal musicians that surround her; playing music for her that grants her music to listen to. Stand Lyrebird 'is a versatile ability-granting stand, otherwise categorized as a unique Phenomenon-type Stand which seemingly simply grants her supernatural abilities for listening to and enjoying various types of music. Golden Lining ''LINING is an ability that allows Jessica to place herself under a self-hypnotic trance upon getting high in any manner; becoming extremely responsive to any form of music in her surroundings. While in this state, depending on the music she listens to, Jessica can gain one or more of an entire host of abilities depending on the genre and volume of the music she actually listens to. *'Heavy Metal: Adrenaline: '''Adrenaline is an ability that allows Jessica to seemingly gain exponential supernatural physical augmentations with each tick of her Doppler Sync which builds up overtime the more familiar she is with a specific type of music and decreases in proportion to the amount of time she has gone without listening to this type of music. As a result, Jessica is capable of embracing her inner Metalhead as her Nen suffuses itself to every aspect of her physiology, infusing her with what she refers to as "the power of rock 'n roll". By merely overhearing heavy metal or any form of metal or it's various subgenres, Jessica's Nen courses itself through every fibre of her being as well as any clothing she might be wearing, greatly augmenting their durability and physical characteristics by reinforcing it from the inside out rather than simply surrounding the item in question as per typical aura reinforcement. As her body effectively becomes a machine powered by her aura, Jessica's physicality appears to know no limits; easily stopping the momentum of large vehicles and simultaneously splitting them apart with a single strike, moving at incomprehensible speeds, and tanking the most brutal of explosions, physical strikes, lacerations, and repeated onslaughts with little to no difficulty. In addition, her physical senses and natural healing factor are also notably augmented. *'Classical: Gamut: Gamut is an ability that allows Jessica to become exceptionally sensitive to the "gamut" or the entire range of "notes" in the world around her. Effectively, upon listening to classical music, Jessica becomes capable of perceiving the world and everything around her as a series of notes represented visually in the form of sheet music; all playing harmonically across a number of octaves. Through this, Jessica is capable of seemingly gaining a sort of precognition, perceiving incoming attacks and the presence of opponents as distinct and abrupt changes to the rhythm that she is assigned to play and thus allowing her to "correct" the melody by avoiding these attacks. As a result, due to her reading the sheet music corresponding to her own being, Jessica is capable of predicting anomalous occurrences in the same vein a distinguished musician would detect a misplaced note in an otherwise complete composition and adjusting them accordingly. As it relates to others around her, Jessica is capable of detecting the musical disruptions of persons nearby and distinguish them as known or recognized enemies or allies by the tempo of the sheet music; enemies gaining a higher tempo and more staccato melody than allies who have a lower tempo and more legato melody. *'Pop: Glow: '''Glow is an ability that allows Jessica to seemingly gain the "glow" of of a popstar, seemingly demonstrating the ability to gain a unique bewildering and bewitching charm around her body that hexes those who manage to hear her voice; rendering them vulnerable and susceptible to the words she speaks (iunno bout this) *'Rap: Spunk: Spunk is an ability that allows Jessica to gain what appears to be a unique counteractive-type Nen ability that allows her to store up damage done to her being in any shape or form, allowing her to seemingly gain increased, exceptional reserves of physical stamina in exchange for the damage being dealt out to her; gaining an untameable tenacity that typically allows her to come out the winner in a battle of attrition, the more intense the damage done to her the more her capacity to see a fight through to the very end. *'''Dancehall: Fever: *'Soul: Train' Live and Learn AND LEARN is an ability that can be considered a sideways evolution of Golden Lining; in that it allows Jessica to seemingly temporarily augment the powers of each genre of music of Golden Lining by attaining what she refers to as "statuses". By engaging in activities that compliment and are associated with the enjoyment of a particular type of music or by engaging in the stereotypical activities associated with the majority of artistes within a particular genre; Jessica is capable of accruing Doppler Sync points beyond the typical 100% level of activation. Upon attaining sufficient synchronization, Jessica's abilities are capable of temporarily evolving into "states"; giving her a more holistic and powerful augmentation; allowing her to utilize her abilities in entirely new ways. *'ROCKER: HEAVY METAL' *'MAESTRA: CLASSICAL' *'DIVA: POP' *'MC: RAP' *'PLUR: RAVE:' *'QUEEN: DANCEHALL' *'MAMA: SOUL' Trivia *''Golden Lining'' is an album of Jessica Lockhart-Dusk of Astrea.The name of this album is based off of her love, girlfriend, then wife Rayneira Lockhart-Dusk. More specifically, it refers to her hair colour and is an allusion to the saying "Every cloud has a silver lining." *''Live and Learn'' is an album of Jessica Lockhart-Dusk of Astrea about learning from mistakes and a call for the world to wake up from it's state of disunity. **The ''Fuck Gaia EP ''was a post-mortem production utilizing the voices of Astrea put forward by the singers' "family" in the form of her Paperbag Pirate crew. (Rofl, probs not canon but depends on reception tbh v_v)